


Stable

by KisakiRose



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: Demons, I swear i like the kid, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Minor Violence, Near Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisakiRose/pseuds/KisakiRose
Summary: Kyuuzou calls in a favor to save Katsushiro from the merchants. Except Katsushiro is near death when he is rescued, will he pull though the night let alone what Kyuuzou may have promised as return for the help?Mostly a medical heavy fic. I was teased by the show and I wanted more. I left it wide open for future juicy insanity to take hold.





	1. A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not be continued, depending on what kind of mood I'm in.

My lab was quiet about me. This was something I was almost spoiled by. The only sound was a consistent bubbling of a distillation, and soft utensils while I ate my diner. Funny how a creature of magic could fall for the love of science. 

A bird cried outside my window. I would have paid no mind to it except this falcon was god damned persistent. Flapping from window to window, screeching the entire way. I finally opened the porch sliding door to be greeted by a call and a flurry of feathers. On the lower leg of the great beast was a letter. “Rin” was formally scripted at the top with the signature scripted from “Kyuzo” at the bottom. I pet the messenger fondly as I wondered what that man, of all things, wanted.

I walked the two into the building, setting the letter on my desk and letting the bird perch on the chair. I hurried back to the distillation- fearing it was growing too hot in my absence. That would ruin the batch of medicine. 

At sunset, I had closed and cleaned the lab for the day. Five fresh vials sat aligned for testing: Morphine. The falcon cooed happily as I offered her meat scraps. The all but forgotten letter laid under the only remaining light of my lamp. I considered to read and respond in the morning- give the little angel a good night’s rest. A sketched picture of a young boy caught my eye. I lifted the letter.

“Rin,  
My apologies for bothering you, but I and a few acquaintances I would almost call friends are in need of someone of your power. The boy pictured is a young samurai fledgling whom has been captured and I fear for his life. I also fear we do not have the means to rescue him. I feel he is to your taste, Katsushiro will be my offering to you as my gratitude to your aid now and before.  
Regards, Kyuzo”

Offering a friend to something like me was a last ditch effort. Yet Kyuzo must feel I won’t harm the boy. At least, not as badly as the current captors. I looked over the winged angel, her feathers were ruffled in a comfortable warmth of relaxation. 

“Tomorrow we fly,” I smiled to her, stroking her curved beak.

I wrote back as Z. The group of most likely all men would not like handing over a rescue effort they see as impossible to a lone woman. The letter was short, just me saying for him to wait for me by the gates by noon. At sunrise the feathered angel flew off into the sunrise. I prepared to travel to Kanna Village. 

My bag was a medic’s dream. I carefully packed each glass vial of medication and meticulously wrapped sterile syringe into the black canvas. As I tried to fit a couple saline IV kits into the bag, dread hung over me. Most people I treated were near my lab, near my supplies. 

What if he needs a surgery? 

I packed a second bag of equipment. 

“This boy better be as good as advertised, Kyuzo.” I grumbled as I looked over my mostly empty stashes for anything I may have forgotten. The two bags were loaded onto my back with a gruff grunt. I paced to the porch, sliding the door closed behind me. I took a breath and stepped up onto the railing. I looked over the quiet city. Very few people were up this early, the sun was still beautifully rosey from just rising. I stepped off the rail. 

Shifting in mid-air the small grunt of effort turned growl of a dragon’s voice. I quickly oriented myself as I began to fly east to Kanna Village.

I was a man as I walked into Kanna’s gates. I had black hair down to my shoulders and a simple black and brown robe clinging to my form. A stark read cloak caught my eye before Kyuzo’s blond hair had. 

“Kyuzo!” I called. He let the sight of me sink in before he lowered his head into a bow. 

“I am honored you came for a disgrace of a friend as I, Z” He spoke daggers at himself. 

“Just lead the way.” I half smirked, Kyuzo turned to walk.

The number of saddened faces that awaited me was shocking. Who knew that the heartless steal nut that was Kyuzo could forge this many friends? 

“This is a strong ally of mine, Z. He’s going to help us get Katsushiro back.” The blond turned to me. 

Kikuchiyo: the metalhead   
Kirara: the water priestess  
Komachi: child  
Gisaku: the old man  
Heihachi: the steampunk  
Gorobei: scarface  
Shichiroji: ponytails  
Kanbei: Grey hair

There’s no way I’m going to remember everyone.

“Do you know where he’s being held?” I questioned as I set my bags down against a corner. 

“The merchants, one by the name of Ukyo seems to have taken an affinity to him.” Kanbei spoke plainly- but I knew the hatred hidden in the undertone of his voice. 

“Ukyo has a playground of sorts in the capitol, I’m sure our fledgling is there.” Gorobei thought aloud. 

“How do we get through?!” Kiku let out a frustrated puff of steam. 

“Leave that for me, they’re expecting the lot of you.” I eyed Kanbei, he seemed to be the leader. 

“By yourself?!” Kiku jerked as he let off another bout of steam. 

“We can’t let you go into a suicide mission by yourself, all do respect, Z” Heihachi spoke more firmly than I would have given him credit for. “We know what we’re going against.”

“A distraction then? There are six of you. Each one can hold your own I’m sure. That would give me a chance to sneak in and extract the boy.” I spoke to Heihachi this time, his resolve hardening. 

“The capitol playground is a big place, how will we know exactly where Katsushiro will be?” the water priestess spoke up. “How will you know which one is him?”

I shuffled through my pockets, pulling out Kyuzo’s letter and the sketch. “Is this of resemblance?” 

“Y..yes, perfectly, actually.” she breathed.

“I’ll bring him back,” I promised

Kyuzo knew I didn’t need help or a distraction. I would have killed everyone in my way- including Ukyo himself. Kyuzo stayed quiet however because the others didn’t know. The others still think I’m human. 

When the sirens went off I moved within the crowd, as a prostitute. Long black hair and brilliant blue eyes, my kimono was barely covering my chest as I flirted and flattered my way through the building that I would swear was a palace. Guards stopped me a few times, I just used their Lord’s name to get through. I can play stupid very well. 

One particularly ‘helpful’ guard led me straight to the room that Ukyo was playing in at the moment. Hell, this man had so many playthings, how the hell did the guards tell the difference anyway? 

The sight took my breath away. The room held the stench of blood and sex, yet despite the morbid scene he had the windows open for the sun to shine through like it was his heaven. Ukyo was there, loudly enjoying one of his toys. 

“Why don’t you scream?!” He threw a tantrum like a child. “Do I need to hurt you more!?” Ukyo was screaming in the face of one half dead. Long green hair, loose and messy. His arms were outstretched to his sides and nailed to the wall with large spikes through his wrists. Markings of abuse all down his nude frame, complete with spikes through his ankles: keeping his legs spread for his demon. 

Katsushiro, what did he do to you?

The helpless boy managed a cry when Ukyo twisted his cock and balls mercilessly. 

“That’s a little better.” he hissed in a grin. 

“My Lord, I’m here to wash the boy.” I spoke innocent enough.

“What for?” He bit back, annoyance replacing his once amused smirk.

“Infection, my Lord. Don’t want him to died on you so soon.” I mentally tallied everything I would have to do to get Katsushiro stable. That boy had a long road ahead of him.

“Did Pa send you?” a thought struck the demon.

“Yes, my Lord.” I answered quickly- fully ready to kill if I had chosen wrong. 

“Glad to see he’s finally coming around!” the demon clapped gleefully. “I’ll be back in an hour, my precious piece of shit.” I held my breath till I was alone with the dying boy.

My exhale was a barely controlled flare of fire. 

My palms touched either side of his cheeks, his green eyes were uneven and dull: in shock and unaware. His fever burned into my palms as I looked over his frame. 

I couldn’t bring myself to whisper that he would be okay, I didn’t know. 

I shifted to the man the others recognized, mostly before I got distracted and forget. I started with his ankles, removing the iron spikes from the wood but leaving them in   
their place in flesh. If I remove them now- he’ll bleed out before we get the chance to leave the playroom. His body screamed at the new weight on his wrists. I hushed him like a sick child. 

I held the limp boy against my chest as I wrapped my black cloak about him. 

“I’m getting you out of here.” I promised the broken fledgling. Cradling him bridal style, I let his head fall to my shoulder. He was too weak to struggle, I just hoped he was   
not too weak to breathe. That was all I needed from him. 

I glided to the open window, a drop that was easily one hundred feet stood before us- our best way out. I held the boy tighter against me as I jumped. The ground rushed eagerly towards us, I answered with a breath of blaze, slowing our fall. We landed silently, people panicking around us as I eyed the trembling figure in my arms.

We raced through the streets, evading waves of machines and startled guests. The others should be retreating soon, we have a designated area to meet up. I hope they all make it, I can not go out searching. 

A samurai lunged towards us, his sword in the middle of a strike. I dodged barely in time, covering Katsushiro’s body with mine.

“Forfeit the boy.” the man warned, I only clutched him tighter. The man’s movements were skilled, it was just strange to see a flesh samurai in this city. 

“I can not let you take him back to his death.” I warned lowly, a look of amusement flashed his eyes as I readied myself to fight. 

“This will also teach that brat a lesson!” he smiled wildly as he charged forward. Not caring to entertain his mission, I phased up the side of a building. Fleeing fluidly over piping and overhangs, I could hear the black haired samurai was close behind. I spun on a foot, arching a kick of blaze to the assailant that thought he was catching up. I dashed forward, leaving him among sparks. I really didn’t want to shift and completely blow my cover, but this guy was persistent. I placed Katsushiro on the rooftop, carefully ensuring he was covered with my coat. The samurai didn’t wait for me to turn around to start his charge. That was okay. 

I caught his sword hand in a lock as I missed scorching his face by a misjudgement. His eyes widened at the heat that grazed his cheek. He seemed to have snapped out of his stumptor because his knee landed in my gut. I choked on the air that was knocked from me as his sword rose above my head. Without breath I had no fire, so I just tackled him. My fists met with flesh though I couldn’t exactly tell where. He managed to kick me off of him, lending me the momentum to roll to my feet. 

One good breath is all I needed. I refocused my sight on the man, he had a decent bruise forming on his temple which made me smirk just little wider. He lunged again, sword low this time. I jumped over his swipe sending another flair kick into the air. I finished the movement with a blaze backed elbow and a dropping fire kick. He managed to evade me. This was starting to piss me off. His sword was only warned by a flint of sunlight. I ducked just in time for it to swipe some of my hair. I dropped lower sweeping his legs out from under him. I finally let my frustration take over and let fire fill the air. The samurai screamed out of surprise more than anything. I let a final punch to his jaw send him a few feet to the ground. His clothes were on fire still, his hair had been singed away. Watching him for a moment, I didn’t think he would be a bother to me anymore. 

At least not for today. 

I took Katsushiro in my arms and continued moving out of the city. 

We were just inside the forest line, hidden well enough. I set the fledgling on the grass carefully, retucking the coat about him. Gorobei had beaten us here, his eyes were   
locked to his friend. I had to softly dissuade him from waking Katsushiro. 

“Let him rest, I don’t want him to see his condition.” I stayed close to the boy’s side, neuroticly checking his vitals. I kept his small frame covered so that the others wouldn’t see his condition either. They didn’t need to, I thought, this kind of trauma is for Katsushiro to share should he choose. 

Kyuzo was next to arrive. He read my protective demeanor and knelt a few feet away. 

“I’ll tend to these idiots, go back to the village.” he spoke calmly, but nerves were in his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t move someone in his condition.” I confessed, “but he needs aid I can not perform in a forest.”

“I’ll go with,” Gorobei stood, “let’s leave before he comes too.” I nodded, silently wishing I could run by myself. We moved effortlessly, the light weight of Katsushiro braced against my chest. Most of my awareness on his shallow breathing. 

Kanna Village came into view near sunset. Kirara stood in the path of the bridge waiting for our arrival. 

“Where is everyone?” She stuttered her fear.

“Close behind,” I called, as we crossed the wood, “Do you have somewhere set up?” She nodded her answer, tears coming to her eyes as she tore her sight from Katsushiro. 

“This way.” She waved, starting to run.

Villagers watched in horror was I paced behind the priestess. The women choked their cries as I passed at the sight of their ‘beautiful samurai’ being hurt. 

Kirara lead me into the back of the water temple. She held the shoji open for me as I ducked into the well lit room. A bed of white cloth was laid out, my bags were against the wall nearby, towels and water buckets sat in wait next to the bed. I smiled at her thoughtfulness. 

“Kirara,” I spoke as I knelt to lay the fledgling on the soft cloth, “I need you to boil water and towels for me. For Katsushiro’s privacy, I’ll ask you and the others to stay out once I start.” 

“Can’t I help?” she insisted.

“You will be by boiling towels and water.” I turned to pull my bags closer to me, beginning the search for supplies, I pray, I packed. 

I had everything set up as Kirara stepped in with the missing supplies, followed by seven others. Katsushiro was lain under a black silk sheet, a cooling cloth on his forehead and under the nape of his neck. I thanked them for the items and allowed them a moment to have their friend under their eyes. He’s back- and they needed to see that for themselves.

“I need to start.” I warned. They, one by one, left. Kirara lingered a moment longer.

“I’ve got him.” I tried to reassure her. “When he’s stable, I’ll come for all of you.” She left in silence. 

I carefully uncovered the thin fledgling. He looked dead. 

His normally cream skin was marred with bruises and welts. The spikes looked like a nightmare. They strained skin and I was sure they shattered bone.

One at a time, or he’ll die.

I settled by his ankle, folding cloth under the blackened limb. I mindfully washed the torn skin with the hot water. I barely began when Katsushiro let out a miserable groan. 

“Stay calm, sweetie.” I cooed. “You’re safe now.” I slowly set his ankle on the cloth.

“Where.. Am?” He groaned, I lifted a ready vial and syringe to measure out the clear fluid meticulously. 

“You’re in the water temple of Kanna.” I spoke softly, “Your friends and guardians are just outside that door.” I looked to him when he stayed silent. He held both of his wrists to his sight. His constricted eyes fidgeted as panic deformed his expression. I laid a hand on his cheek, coaxing him to look away. 

“You are?” he stammered. 

“Z, I’m a friend of Kyuzo and a doctor.” I hushed, “I’m going to give you something that will make you sleepy. I don’t want you to fight it.” Pain and panic threatened him with a seizure. I cooed softly, reading to brace him should it come to pass. I cooed to him softly, letting him study my face. 

“I’m going to make the pain stop, if it comes back I need you to tell me.” 

“Please.” he breathed, his voice hitching as hysteria started to grip him. I gently took his arm in a hold, injecting his muscle with the diazepam. I held his shoulder as I watched the medication take effect. Slowly he relaxed, his eyes grew dilated before they finally closed. His breathing evened out to a peacefully rhythm. I knew I didn’t have long. He would probably need a few doses.

I moved back to the ankle I had started, taking a deep breath, I took the spike in my palms. Blood flowed profusely when it was freed. I quickly began to stifle the gaping hole with the boiled cloth to smother the loss. Dabbing away what I could, I washed the wound with the hot water. I found and quickly pinched off the main bleeding veins with metal clips. I finally was able to study his bones, slowly closing the gap in between the metatarsals. I had to thank any god that would listen that he had not been impaled through the calcaneus, that would have been nearly impossible to fix. I checked on the tendons next. One needed a stitch, though the rest were pretty strained- they were in fairly good condition. Then I drew the veins back together, stitching them expertly before unpinching the blood flow. 

Minimal bleeding. 

His muscles were torn badly. I had to carefully arrange them back into their natural setting, leaving small support stitches in the wake. Finally I was able to close the skin, kissing the wound in butterfly stitches. White gauze was wrapped about the wound before I sized a splint. Black silk strips bound the splint onto the limb. 

One done. 

I moved to his side, he seemed to not notice anything that had just happen,which was the best case scenario. His pulse and breath was stable and even. I stretched to regain the feeling in my legs. I used more towels than I expected, at this rate I would run out before I started on his hands. 

“Kirara?” I cracked the shoji open, she stood immediately. “Can you get more towels and water boiled?” She nodded her response, moving quickly out of the room. 

“Have her set them by the door.” I looked to Heihachi, he acknowledged briefly.

I took my place at Katsushiro’s other ankle. A metatarsal was crushed in this one. I cleaned the wound thoroughly, searching for every bone fragment. Once I was convinced it was clear I used metal plates to secure the remainder of his bone. Petite screws held the faux bone in place as I began to nurse the tendons.

Movement on the other side of the shoji told me that the next batch of towels were ready. I took the mental note as I was wrapping silk over the splint. My fingers were tucking away the tie off when Katsushiro groaned low and pained. Again I hushed him like a child. 

“Let me get the next dose.” I leaned over towards my bag. 

“How broken am I?” He mumbled in a drugged haze. 

“You’re doing great,” I knelt at his side, medication ready. “Don’t push yourself yet,” I whispered while wiping hair from sticking to his face, “This is going to take a long time to get you back on your feet.”

“Will I fight again?” he cried.

“Let’s get you through the night.” I relented after a calculating silence. I continued to coo as the medication took its course. 

I covered his form before I slid the shoji open. 

“Thank you,” I bowed, taking the supply into the room. Shichiroji rushed to help before I could say anything. Even with is expression schooled, I could see his eyes lingering on the sizely pile of bloody cloths I have accumulated. He only bowed before leaving. 

I prepared to take his hand next. While washing the flesh with hot water, I realized this was his fighting hand. I took time to study the spike that was placed precariously just beneath the wrist. The carpels should be intact: but so many tendons and ligaments run through the area. I could only breathe and begin to work. 

Thankfully the bones were only displaced, that was a simple fix. I took my time with the sinew. I had to layer may stitches to piece the networking back together. Katsushiro was scarily peaceful all the while. I didn’t notice as much by his foot, but now at his side I could see that he should be laying in a field of flowers being kissed by the sun. His appearance definitely did not fit a blood soaked cot. 

With the final stitch holding his skin together, I wrapped his wrist and forearm in gauze before sizing the splint. 

One left. 

The fledgling’s pulse was slow and steady. His fever, however, had spiked. I quickly prepared cooling cloths for his forehead, chest, and nape. I silently hoped that this fever was from stress and not an infection. He seemed so peaceful though. With that, I took the final spike in my palms.

With a warm cloth, I cleaned his torso. I studied each and every bruise, lash, welt, and cut. It didn’t seem like any needed a stitch, but I liberally treated each one with an antibiotic cream. I bound his torso in gauze and silk to protect the cuts from prying gazes. 

His thighs had nail markings and fingerprint bruises. Painstakingly, I treated them the same way. 

The fledgling’s genitals were bruised, but thankfully nothing more than that. The image of this boy nailed to the wall, being fucked by Ukyo plagued my mind. There was only one region I didn’t tend left on his body. As a way to postpone the inevitable, I briefly sat him up, letting the boy lean limply on my shoulder. No major markings were on his back at least.

I eased him back down. 

Warm water and antibiotic cream at my side, I bend one of his knees, moving the other leg slightly out of my way. I didn’t see blood right away- but semen did drip from his hole.   
I cleaned him with a silk dipped in warm water. I washed and warmed my cold-nervous hands in the hot water before mentally preparing to enter him. Just an inch in, some bruising around the area. No blood. I pulled back finding that remnants of lube clung to my finger. At least that demon was half courteous. I cleaned my hands again. 

I slid slowly deeper, checking the walls for tears. A weak cry sounded from before me. Katsushiro’s eyes were cracked open, blown, and dull. I hushed him softly as I continued to check. 

“Why?” he cried, his lips were trembling. I knew his sanity was a breath away from shattering. 

I could taste it.

I pulled away, forcing myself to restrain my demonic cravings. The boy would be offered to me. Until then- I need to behave. 

“Let me get you something for the pain.” I moved his legs back together before standing. 

“Where am I?” he pleaded.

“Safe, I’ll let your friends in in just a moment.” I spoke softly as I fished out the IV kit. I measured out a dose of morphine and valium: pain and sleep.

I hung the bag on the wall, setting the needle just below the bend of his elbow. A final piece of silk held the needle in place. 

I set to cleaning the room, even though somethings could not be helped. I set up a new bed of fur and silk against the wall. With whispers I cradled the boy against my chest to move him the few feet. He would need a bath, but for now a clean bed. 

My fire formed another silk blanket that I tucked about his frame. Finally. I felt I could call him safe. 

I slid the shoji. The villagers had fallen asleep, but each samurai looked at me. 

“He’s stable.” I breathed, “He’s medicated now: fluids, pain, and a sedative.” They stood at almost the same instant. “You can see him, but he’s resting.” I slipped back into the room, leaving the door open. They visited one by one. I sat in the corner of the room to watch over my patient. Each one noticed the bloodied spikes nest to the bloodied towels. 

Only Kyuzo spoke however.

“Thank you, but” he hesitated. “When I offer him, what will you do?” 

I thought a moment, “I don’t really know him yet.” I sighed. “So far our only interaction has been him either drugged or dying. If it turns out he can never walk again.” I trailed off. My eyes slicked to black at the thought of a purely dependent, purely helpless toy. 

“I see.” Kyuzo clipped, worry on his expression.

“I won’t kill him.”I smiled, “He’s far too beautiful for that.” Not that it eased any of Kyuzo’s worries.


	2. Time's Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago. I figured since I don't seem to be having the motivation to finish it- I might as well post what I have.

I waited far too long for this little pet to be handed over to me. The crave for blood was raging in my veins as I was forcing myself to fist my hands against the tremors. Like an alcoholic, withdrawal was a bastard. Nearly a month has passed since I’ve carried little Katsushiro back to the village. I would admit that the fledgling was stubborn as all hell. He was moving around by himself- crawling on all fours. His limbs weren’t healing like they should because of how hard he was pushing himself. His left wrist was nearly completely paralyzed- not that he would ever admit it. His ankles were growing deformed from the weight being forced on the broken structures. As a doctor- I should have been ashamed.

As a demon, I was well pleased. I caught myself fantasizing about the fledgling being helpless under me. Knowing full well that he would have been fine if he had only listened. He wasn’t listening, he was going to be dependent on me. I no longer could control the tremors. Kyuzo lurked in my shadow, his throat dry. 

“How much longer will you postpone the inevitable?” I growled, my eyes watching Katsushiro crawl across the patch of grass. What he was trying to accomplish was lost to me. 

“You have to understand, I’m not… heartless towards the boy.” by the tone of his voice, he understood the situation better than he was letting on. 

“I won’t torment myself because you’re getting cold feet.” my voice snarled, my focus narrowed on his pale flesh. Of course, if he was so scared of handing over the boy- I could forgive for a while longer if he would donate himself.

“You are the one that summoned me here, Kyuzo.” I reminded, finding myself drifting closer to him. His nervousness never quite made it to his eyes, if nothing else, he looked like he was challenging me. 

“And, I’ll keep my word. I just want to let him heal.” there it was, that little crack in his voice. The only sign he gives when he is afraid. 

“Katsushiro will not be healing- you know that.” I purred, Kyuzo was warm from panic. A fever gripped his sanity as I considered if I needed his permission or not. Well, “need” is such a strong term. Would I acknowledge his lack of permission?

“You have something in mind?” his eyes darted between mine, he knew I did- what a worthless question. My fingers grazed his neck, the warm muscles that were so tense from my presence. His shoulder was working under the skin like an uneasy cougar. 

“The boy or you.” I spoke plainly, he didn’t seem to appreciate that. 

“I offer Katsushiro as payment for your aid.” fear had finally reached his eyes, I could scent it from his skin. He wasn’t handing him over as willingly as he had made himself believe he could. 

“Get him for me.” I couldn’t help the smirk that grew on my expression. Kyuzo stared blankly at a shoji- thinking over what he had done. I’ve played nice this entire time. I’m so done with this facade.

He’s the one that pulled me out of the quiet of my lab. He wanted me to come here by luring me with the fledgling. I didn’t need to feel any form of remorse for the sapien creature.

This had to have been one of the few times Kyuzo didn’t move with that honed, intense grace he seems to pride himself of. He asked me to pull the feral fledgling out of one maw by flinging him into another. What exactly did he expect?

Katsu didn’t accept Kyuzo’s presence willingly. The lean blond man had his arm wrapped around the rib cage of the screaming pet. His curses meant nothing to me as I watched my newest toy, finally, be proffered to me.

He was beautiful in a morbid way. His green eyes held hatred, his long hair had been neglected by his sheer stubbornness, and his limbs were deformed by his stupidity. Kyuzo was not formal when he held his so called friend in front of me. 

“I’m tired of your lectures!” Katsushiro snapped, twisting to free himself of Kyuzo’s grasp. 

“Lectures.” I echoed, a giggle haunted my air. “If you had listened to those ‘lectures’ you may have had the chance to run.” Kyuzo’s head sank lower, Katsushiro’s expression hardened as he challenged me. 

“Chance to run? I’m not laying in bed all day while everyone else fights! I am a fucking samurai!” the fledgling growled lowly while he fought to lift himself from the ground.

“You are such a child.” my voice was lighter than Kyuzo was expecting. My movements were so much faster than the fledgling was prepared for. I held my beautiful, stupid toy against the wall. His eyes hard and challenging as I let myself bask in his scent.

Perfect, fresh blood.

“Oh, little one.” I smiled, my fangs in full view of the prey. “You really should have listened.” Katsu panicked. He thrashed wildly despite pain, he screamed out for help- anyone. He was almost stunned into silence when Kyuzo made no move to help him. The blond stood, unable to make eye contact with the terrified teen. Kyuzo looked guilty as hell.

“I won’t kill you, if you relax.” I explained, that fluttering artery that ran the length of his throat was beyond enticing. 

God, I needed my teeth in that flesh.

The long overdue taste flooded over my mouth. Katsu’s scream was cut off by my jaw’s grip. Little wounded fledgling struggled briefly, before the dizzying wave of blood loss made his eyes roll to the back of his head. Perhaps I did bite down a touch too hard. The space between us was soaked in ruby. His neck was still pouring the life giving liquid, his chest heaved unevenly as he was drowning in his own lungs.

“Not yet,” I hissed, I waited a month for this toy to be given to me, “You aren’t dying that easily.” my head tilted, sinking my fangs into the untouched half of his throat.Instead of feasting- I drained my venom into his vein. He seized between my grasp and the wall. His voice arrested and blood dripping from his lips. 

“I won’t let you die.” I almost chuckled, “I’m not done playing.” A solid thump sounded behind me. My curiosity was peaked- so I turned to look. Kyuzo had fainted, fallen as dead weight to the floor. 

Typical human.


End file.
